<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maid Tobio by neriyura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358603">Maid Tobio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neriyura/pseuds/neriyura'>neriyura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Crossdressing, M/M, Maids, Out of Character, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neriyura/pseuds/neriyura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Setelah LDR beberapa minggu, Tobio inisiatif pakai baju maid buat nyambut pacarnya, Atsumu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maid Tobio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jangan berekspektasi berlebihan :*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi owns Haikyuu</p><p>Tobio ngide pakai baju maid buat nyambut Atsumu yang mau main ke rumahnya setelah LDR beberapa minggu. Gak lupa sepasang kuping kucing juga udah dia pakai. Dia mau ngetease Atsumu, karena sekali-kali main agak kinky-kan asik juga. Apalagi Tobio diemnya di kamar, kalau mau langsung main di ranjang kan juga enak. Hehe. </p><p>Niat awalnya sih gitu. Tapi pas lihat Atsumu melongo sampai paper bag yang diisi oleh-oleh lepas dari tangan cowok pirang itu, muka Tobio langsung merah seketika.</p><p>Padahal tadi sebelum Atsumu datang, dia sempat muter-muter di depan cermin sampai bagian bawah maid dressnya keangkat terus ngelus-elus kuping kucingnya. Dia cukup puas sama penampilannya yang sekarang, meskipun badannya bongsor tapi dia tetap seksi dan lucu pakai baju itu.</p><p>Apalagi kulitnya kan putih mulus dan meskipun kaki atlet, tapi tetap terlihat ramping dibalut stoking hitam. Pokoknya, Tobio sudah merasa sempurna meskipun ia tahu gak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. </p><p>Kembali ke awal, Tobio makin salting apalagi pas Atsumu senyum ganteng, bukan seringai yang sering cowok pirang itu tampilin. Tobio refleks mau nutup pintu, tapi Atsumu udah masuk duluan. Jadinya, dia cuman bisa nutup mukanya yang merah pakai kedua tangan. </p><p>Atsumu terkekeh, "Bi, kenapa ditutup mukanya?"</p><p>Tobio mundur, "M-malu..."</p><p>Satu tangan Atsumu pegang tangan Tobio, satunya lagi pegang dress, "Gemes banget pacar aku."</p><p>"Gak gemes ih malu!"</p><p>Akhirnya Atsumu berhasil narik tangan Tobio di mukanya yang merah kayak tomat mateng. Atsumu yang nahan gemas dari tadi langsung peluk Tobio,</p><p>"Kamu ini selalu penuh kejutan. Sayang banget. Kangen banget!"</p><p>Tobio bales pelukan Atsumu, "Aku juga kangen."</p><p>Setelah satu kecup di dahi dan satu kecup di bibir, mereka berhadapan. Bertatap mata selama beberapa detik, lalu keduanya terkekeh bersama.</p><p>"Kamu dapet baju ini dari mana?" tanya Atsumu sambil mengelus-elus fabrik halus dress yang nempel sama pinggang Tobio. </p><p>"Dari online shop," jawab Tobio. "Bagus, gak?"</p><p>Atsumu ngangguk semangat, "Bagus banget. Apalagi kamu yang pake."</p><p>Tobio langsung manyun. Padahal seneng juga -dipuji begitu sama Atsumu. </p><p>Tangan Atsumu mendarat di kuping kucing di kepala Tobio, "Ini juga lucu."</p><p>"Karena aku juga ya pakai?"</p><p>"Iya, dong!"</p><p>Terus mereka terkekeh lagi. Satu lagi kecupan di bibir, Atsumu narik tangan Tobio sampai Tobio duduk di pangkuan  Atsumu yang juga duduk di atas ranjang. Tangan Atsumu ngelus rambut Tobio, terus menelusur dari leher, pundak, lengan atas, pinggang, sampai ke fabrik dress di atas paha. </p><p>Atsumu nyengir, lalu masukin tangannya ke dalam dress dan telapak tangannya nyentuh kulit paha Tobio. Refleks Tobio nepuk tangan Atsumu karena kaget tiba-tiba ada sensasi dingin di pahanya. </p><p>Atsumu langsung terkekeh lagi terus nyubit pipi gembul Tobio yang lagi manyun. </p><p>"Ih kak Tsumu mah!" rengek Tobio, dan Atsumu langsung nyium bibir yang manyun itu. </p><p>Ciuman yang awalnya cuman kecupan ringan, berubah jadi ciuman dalam. Dengan bibir yang masih bertaut, Atsumu mengubah posisi jadi Tobio di bawah kungkungannya. Tangan Tobio mengalung di leher Atsumu sedang tangan Atsumu lagi asik menjelajahi kulit yang lebih halus dari fabrik maid dress yang menyelimutinya.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>